


Four gays and a baby

by Ixvian (Swanny_Sapphic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children have no filter, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake Marriage, Family, Gay, Gen, Idk man this is just a fluffy family outlet, Kind of poly?, Lesbian, M/M, Original Character(s), we're all gay here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanny_Sapphic/pseuds/Ixvian
Summary: Jack and Louise Monroe are living a suburban dream life. They married in their early twenties, had a kid less than a year later, and both have successful, fulfilling careers. The hitch?Their marriage is a sham. They're both gay.Join these two as they navigate through the mess that is raising a child with one's best friend whilst also both maintaining relationships on the side. How many parents does one kid need?





	Four gays and a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life finds its way, and so do people. as constant as that is kids being blabbermouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome to this little prologue., tbh it's mostly set up for the later story This is the story of the trials and tribulations of found family. so many more hijinx are yet to insue.

Louise had a front to maintain.  
A certain suburban lifestyle was demanded of women born in 1963. Louise was well aware of this. The second she turned 18, the snarling beast of marriage, children and picket fences had reared its head. Between numerous snide comments from the world around her, her own mother not excluded, and playing witness to her friends and their seemingly wondrous lives as wives and mothers, the world seemed to be screaming at her to betrothe and procreate.

Of course, she'd had very little desire to do that. An undeniable longing to explore had prevented her from acting as if domestic servitude and the production of small humans was her one life ambition. Moving straight from school into training as a stewardess was her way of giving that notion all she thought of it. She got to live amongst the glamour of flying between continents, soaring through the air, compressing what would have taken days only 50 years ago into mere hours. She had most certainly found her passion. And yet, for all she hated the idea of settling, the stigma that came from doing everything but still sat as a mist in the air, making her skin sit uncomfortably on her bones.

Her dislike of the path life had chosen wasn't just from an aversion to staying put, either. Louise, as a girl, had often found herself loving the idea of a wedding. The grandeur of a church draped in silks, an immaculate white dress adorned with intricate beading and an excessive amount of lace. Weddings interested her. What did not, however, was the groom. 

Whenever she’d imagine her wedding, the man waiting for her would never factor in much. There would be a nameless, faceless husk in a tuxedo waiting for her at the end of the aisle, less a person and more a prop. He’d smile a loving smile, cry a lovestruck tear, some sort of thing that a man so very in love with the woman he was marrying was supposed to do. What he looked like wasn’t important; who he wasn’t important. The only thing about him that mattered was that he was there.

Louise found that her disinterest with men continued into her teens. she'd never found herself enraptured in crushes and prom dates, much as many of her friends had. She'd passed it off as a desire to learn, to act as a sponge for everything that school had to teach her. Not that that was wrong, she'd much rather focus on knowledge than a boy who just saw her as something to gawk at. There was, however, far more to it than that.

She'd gone to homecoming in senior year with Michael Tate. He was on the football team, an ‘absolute hunk’ by most girls standards, and he’d asked her. Despite her general lack of interest in him, it made sense to go with him, as she had absolutely no interest in going with anyone else. That’s not to say she enjoyed her evening. She found nothing but repulsion when he touched her. No romance or whimsical fluttering of her heart, only stone-cold disgust.

Luckily enough, her best friend had a complimentary, albeit opposite opinion. Jack never had the desire to chase girls much the way many of his peers had. When Paige Thompson asked him to homecoming, he’d felt obliged to accept. He felt nothing particularly strong towards her, but it was either that or not go, and the social stigma of not going was a prospect he couldn't be bothered to deal with. When she held his hand, when her fingers grazed his back while they slow danced, he'd been told that he'd feel sparks, some physical manifestation of what he was supposed to be feeling.

He didn't. He felt absolutely nothing. He instead felt them at the slap of his back after his baseball team attained victory, and at the small smile he'd shared with Paul Barlow as they hopped fences running from a cop-busted party. He’d chalked these up to excitement, adrenaline, pride, whatever. But the undeniable electricity that surged through every cell in his body was more than he’d ever felt at that joyless dance.

He'd found a kinship with Louise, as neither particularly cared about the opposite sex. The two had become friends majoritively on this principle at the tail end of freshman year. They hadn't exactly figured out that that was because they were into their own, that was a revelation for a later date. That date being approximately three years and four months later, when the two were roommates whilst he trained as a lawyer and she as a stewardess. Not until an openly gay man in one of Jacks classes began to make flirtatious comments and gestures towards him did he realise why women weren't his thing. Louise too had a similar epiphany when her particularly striking group of young stewardesses went in for fittings for their uniforms.

Still, the world was pushing the two to marry, have kids, a family. It pushed them together. One snide comment too many from Louise's mother and one disapproving look too many from Jack's father lead the two to a realisation. it'd be unlikely they'd be able to marry the partners they'd like, so for convenience sake, not to mention tax benefits, they could just get married.   
They were lucky, as just about everyone in both of their families had assumed that they’d been dating for years. It wasn’t a stretch for them to just ‘confirm’ the falsehood their relatives had held. They announced their engagement shortly thereafter, and wed in the fall of 1983.

The decision to have Abigail started as a proposed, 'wouldn't it be funny' sort of statement. There was still the pressure to have a child, sure, but the two were less averse to the idea of a child. When the two happened to find that this idea suited them, they discussed their options. Awkward friend sex was ruled out rather quickly, as was an elaborately faked pregnancy. They ultimately went with adoption, stating that Louise was infertile (a bald-faced lie that their families needn't know about). At the adoption centre, Abigail had been quietly colouring in the background as the other toddlers charged about around her. Amid chaos is sometimes where safety lies. Abigail was the eye of the hurricane, a smart, thoughtful girl who would be the perfect addition to their dynamic. thusly, she was their choice. They welcomed the three-year-old into their home in the spring of 1985.

Their dynamic was furthered later that year. Throughout their 'courtship' and 'marriage' they had been dating other people. Jack had been collecting evidence for a case the lawyer he was studying under was representing and had stumbled into the office of Dr Matthew Harley. He'd gone into many an office like it, needing to collect various medical records, but never did they hold such a dashing young doctor behind the door. Jack's soul almost left his body the moment that Matthew asked him to dinner to 'further discuss the case'. If that meant getting rowdy in the back of Matthew's pristine BMW 733i, Jack would say that was a case well researched.   
Louise, of course, was happy for him. She had an armful of bouncy florist to deal with. Meeting a significant other as maid of honour at a cousin's wedding was cliche, yes, but It's not her fault Helen picked a really pretty florist! Grace had stunned the entire wedding party with beautiful arrays of hanging daisies and roses, woven through the dusty copper wall lamps of the function room. She’d stunned louise much later in the night with a delicate kiss laced with lemon, vanilla and sunshine.

Both Matthew and Grace were soon told about the state of affairs and agreed to move in. The four were now somewhat of a family unit. Matthew and Louise found friendship in their shared love of knowledge and exploration. Jack found something in Graces pep, and Grace was the type to be a friend to all. There was a certain harmony between the two couples. All four parented Abigail under one roof. Louise had the most time off, as stewardessing had a somewhat different schedule to the other members of the house, thus she was home the most. She took mum, Grace took mama, Jack took dad and Matthew took pa. They were a happy family.

This, of course, was far too much explanation. Louise couldn't let a stranger in on her dirty little secret. Abigail had nearly saved her the trouble. Her teacher had set her an activity regarding parents, and, as a now four-year-old, she was too young to understand lying, let alone why she had to lie, thus she had drawn their entire dynamic onto the paper in scratchy crayon. Louise was able to hastily pass them off as a couple who lived with her and her husband. Roommates, and nothing more. the teacher couldn't know, the world couldn't.

Maybe someday, they could drop the front. But that day wasn't to be the fourteenth of March 1986

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any requests for things you want to see expanded upon in future chapters (I'm thinking currently 2x meeting the partners and homecoming to be future chapters) if you want any others let me know.


End file.
